


Stargazing

by ImmortalHK



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Magolor is feeling a bit forlorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Stargazing

Magolor was stargazing. He pointed himself towards where Halcandra should be if he was in the right dimension and he looked out to the stars. He did this every night he was melancholy, Stargaze and think himself to tears.

“What’s got you so down…?”

Magolor jumped at the soft voice of Taranza coming up beside him. “R-‘Ranza! When did you get up here?” Magolor tried to make himself sound jovial, but it just wasn’t happening.

“I got worried, so I decided to stop by and see if you were still working yourself to death at that computer. I’m glad to see you taking a break!” Taranza smiled and put a hand on Magolor’s shoulder.

“Yeah, a break…”

Taranza narrowed his eyes. “Magolor, tell me what’s wrong. Marx tells me you’ve been ignoring all his offers to pull pranks on people, and I know first hand you’ve been skipping game night with me and Susie.”

“Maybe I don’t want Susie to beat me at uno anymore.” Magolor said, shrugging Taranza’s hand away.

“That’s no reason to neglect your little brother as well! And I don’t want to play Susie by myself, she beats me at everything!” Taranza took a breath and leaned against the Lor’s deck. “I finally come to stop you from rotting away reading ancient binary and I find you  _ moping _ .”

“I-I’m not-“

“If anyone knows what moping looks like it's me.” Taranza turned to face Magolor. “I’m your friend. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Magolor hated it, but he really couldn’t out right refuse Taranza, it just felt wrong.

“I’m wondering if translating all that ‘ancient binary’ is worth it…”

Taranza looked startled. “What? Magolor you’ve been working on that since we’ve  _ met. _ You said your life’s work was understanding your ancestors-“

“ _ I already understand them. _ ” Magolor pulled at his hood. “They were the kind of people who banished innocents because they didn’t understand them, who trapped the man who  _ saved them _ in an eternal prison for being too  _ powerful. _ They were a group of  _ monsters _ and with all I tried to do it probably runs in the blood.” He sighed and draped his arms off the ship. “I don’t want to stumble upon any more stories of the horrible things my people did, it’s obvious we’re all good for nothing.”

Taranza took another deep breath. For a moment Magolor swore he could  _ hear _ the gears working in his head.

“NOVA passes over Popstar once every three years.”

Magolor twitched. “So monsters can use it to wish for destruction, I don’t think they’ve built anything other than the lor that isn’t  _ basically  _ a weapon-“

“Sectonia was so excited to see it, when we were kids.” Magolor shut his mouth. He knew better than to interrupt this. “My first month as her servant- I use the term loosely, we were both about twelve- she dragged me out to the courtyard and we watched NOVA pass together. She was so radiant- so  _ happy  _ under the starlight. Every three years she got even more beautiful… even when things started to turn… If it wasn’t for your people, I wouldn’t have those memories of her.”

“Taranza…”

“Some of the ancients did horrible things, yes. But they gave me that memory, and they gave us all you.” Taranza smiled at Magolor fondly, and his voice completely left him. “They gave Marx a big brother, Kirby a good friend, they gave Susie a lab partner- no matter how much friction you two have.” Taranza gently took hold of one of Magolor’s gloved hands. “They gave me the only man I think I can  _ really  _ trust. I wouldn’t be half as happy as I am now if the void incident hadn’t forced us to work together.”

“Taranza, I’m definitely not the best person you met through that I’m-“

“You saw me break down in that flower patch in Honey Hill and helped me without a second thought!”

Magolor bit his lip as he thought back on that. It was the first time he’d seen Taranza use that specter of Sectonia to fight, he fell apart and, split from the others, Magolor was the only one there to help him.

“It’s what anyone would do.”

“I’ve seen first hand that it isn’t. My point is, you’re a good person, and I’m sure countless past Halcandrans were good people too, and you’ll be able to see what they left behind if you keep at it.” 

Magolor huffed a laugh. “Didn’t you come here to get me to stop working on that?”

“I’ll make sure you keep a balance! Now me and Susie are coming over to play uno tomorrow evening and you’d  _ better  _ let us in this time, alright?”

“I’d say I can’t make any promises but I’m scared you’d let Susie vaporize the front door.”

“I would! Get some sleep, ok? I miss your chipper self!” 

Magolor gave another half-laugh as Taranza started to float off of the ship. “I will, I’ll beat Susie for you tomorrow, I swear!”

Taranza let out a soft “oof!” As they hit the ground, and Magolor could hear a fading “I’m counting on you!” As he wandered back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave for how long and come back with more ANGST?? How many times are you gonna DO THIS IMMI?
> 
> I’ve got no idea how to write Magolor or Taranza even though they’re my favorite characters I’m pathETIC. Taking a short break from my trash original work to churn out more fanfiction 🎉


End file.
